Taking Over Me
by Subaru's Voice
Summary: Subaru after he becomes the Sakurazukamori. Oneshot song fic. This is my first attempt at writing so please be nice to me .. Rated PG13 for suicide.


Disclaimer: I do not own X or any of the characters. X belongs to CLAMP and not to me. _(much to my disappointment, if I were them, I'd actually finish the series... _--) The song 'Taking Over' belongs to Evanescence copyright their 2003 CD "Fallen". I have no idea what I am doing but enjoy it.

_You don't remember me but I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not you think of you. _

_But who, can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do...._

He remembered the feeling of Seishirou's blood, warm on his hands, the last words softly spoken to him before death tore Seishirou away from him. Subaru now walked the dark streets of Tokyo alone, no predator watching his every movement, no pentagrams to mark him as the prey. Nothing except for the golden eye that replaced the one he had lost, and the nightmares that came at night, replaying the loss of his opposite.

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you, _

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe, _

_You're taking over me._

When he had first come to Tokyo after those eight long years, the first thing on his mind was to find the man who had betrayed him. His mind was set on killing the murderer of his dear sister. He found him, a fresh corpse at his feet just like when they had first met. A smile graced over the handsome face, the same fake smile he had fallen for years ago.

_Have you forgotten all I know, _

_and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

_and touched my hand._

_I knew you loved me then._

That one year when Seishirou had treated him so nicely, even losing the sight in one eye to protect him, had all been an illusion. The kind veterinarian he had known had never existed. The Sumeragi's emotions were twisted, he loved him, hated him. He wanted to kill his opposite, but at the same time, be killed by him. Subaru didn't know why he had the urge to always be close to Seishirou, no matter the circumstances.

_I believe in you, _

_I'll give up everything just to find you, _

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe, _

_You're taking over me._

The streets were quiet as Subaru walked up to his apartment. Closing the door he took off his black overcoat and boots. Flicking on the lights he set the teapot on the stove to boil, then the Sumeragi/Sakurazukamori retreated to the bathroom to clean the dry blood from his hands. He turned on the tap and looked up into the mirror and jumped back in shock. Seishirou stared back at him from the mirror, smirking at Subaru with that sardonic smile of his.

_I look in the mirror and see your face._

_If I look deep enough, _

_So many things inside _

_that are just like you are taking over._

Subaru blinked and Seishirou was gone. He shook his head, his mind must be playing tricks on him. Gazing into the mirror again he realized he was becoming like Seishirou . The molten gold eye still held the piercing stare of its previous owner. It mismatched with the steely cold gray one. He was becoming like him, unemotional, he didn't care when his hand plunged through another's chest, or when someone was crying out in pain.

_I believe in you, _

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you, to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me._

Angry at the reality of it all, Subaru smashed the mirror with his fist, serrated glass shards burrowing themselves deep into his hand. He said nothing. Pulling his hand back, he stared at the blood welling up and dropping onto the floor. Dark crimson splashes on a white floor; the tainting of an innocent. He smiled, if he couldn't be with Seishirou in this life, there was always the next. In the kitchen the teapot whistled loudly, but the only response it got was the sound of blood dripping onto the floor. A shard of mirror slipped from a lifeless hand and shattered on the ground.

_End_

Okay readers, this is my first fic and I would really appreciate feedback or some comments. I don't know how to write and you are free to flame me if you want. But thank you for at least reading the story. Cheers!


End file.
